


His final boy (but also not really.)

by Strawberry_flavoured_tears



Series: One of my many AUs [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Kokichi has a secret ;), Cause Kokichi runs a podcast about serial killers, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, I’m sorry, M/M, Mentioned Iruma Miu/ Akamatsu Kaede, Oma Kokichi Is Bad at Feelings, Oma Kokichi Is so Done, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi-centric, Referenced Gore/Injury, Saihara Shuichi is bad at feelings, Sloppy Makeouts, They relationship advances hella fast, and I think that all, and I’m bad at tagging, basically shuichi is a serial killer, he goes by S.S, quite a bit, the boy had a bad breakup give him a break, they are both bad at feelings tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_flavoured_tears/pseuds/Strawberry_flavoured_tears
Summary: Ouma Kokichi was aperfectlynormal person, he ran his own podcast and hadn’t been in a relationship for four years after a particularly bad one(an unnecessary detail, you probably asume.) That is until one night, it all started with that strange phone calls...(it was all a game, like everything else that involved this topic, and Kokichi was determined to win.)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: One of my many AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940584
Comments: 16
Kudos: 108





	His final boy (but also not really.)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! I uploaded this twice without meaning to! (It’s for real this time though.)
> 
> Hi guys! I was listening to the song Final Girl by graveyardguy and suddenly had the idea to write this, I finished editing it today so I thought: why not post it?
> 
> I have a couple of things to say that you might want to keep in mind before reading though:  
> 1- Shuichi is pretty ooc, especially at the beginning. The only reason I can give to this is that some serial killers that seemed to be quiet and polite people might suddenly change with their blood lust, as in this universe he does use it as a form to cope with his anxiety (Needless to say that you should never do this please, unless it's in among us.)  
> 2- Their relationship goes from ”who the frick is this guy, he's hella creepy” to ”oh no, he's hot, I think I might like him, help“ real quick, so if that’s not your cup of tea you should click out.  
> 3- I can't write people kissing, through this work I discovered that I am unable so forgive the poorly written make-out scene. Also, past the *** the sexual content is heavily implied so be warned (the only explanation I can give is that I am horny and refuse to write explicit smut, cause ew, so now I know what happens when I let 1am me write freely.
> 
> That’s all and this is getting long so enjoy!

“Again? You gotta we fucking with us twink!” Screamed the whore from the other side of the line. It wasn't his fault that today was one of _those_ days, he needed to stay home and he used the podcast that he had been working on for a while as an excuse (it was all about true crime and the episode that he was going to work on was about The S.S murderer who roamed around his town, for some people, it might have been too gory but Ouma found it incredibly interesting.)

“No thanks, I would rather get murdered by a serial killer than fucking you slut. Besides, I already told you it's not every day that I can record. Can't we watch it tomorrow?” Kokichi replied as he placed the phone between his shoulder and ear, he was making himself a sandwich for dinner (of course he didn’t use _that_ as an ingredient, a very small group of people did anyway.)

“Tomorrow I have a date with Kaede, shota, and I'm not skipping to have a fucking horror movie marathon, can't ya record another day and get your ass over here?” _\- This girl really can't take a no, why are we friends again? Right, childhood best friend and all that shit._ Kokichi sighed and grabbed the phone on his hand again.

“Sorry, cum dumpster but nope! I get that you want to get fucked by Kaede but if you're asking me to give up my beloved podcast then I can ask you to give up a date” It was obvious that Miu would never choose them over her girlfriend- Kokichi never understood what his friend saw in her but then again he didn't see the appeal of women in general, him being his extremely gay ass self.

“No way that's happening bitch, my girlfriend is way more important, you're just jealous ’cause nobody wants to fuck you” The slut replied ”Miu! That isn't appropriate!” a new voice said- Keebo, another one of Kokichi’s close friends, the guy used to act like a robot back in high school (some issue with parenting or something, honestly his dad wasn't the best at it), thankfully he could actually be distinguished from a walking Siri now. 

”Fuck being appropriate, you already know me Keebs” Miu appeared to be arguing with Keebo and Kokichi tuned them out as he walked over to his (bed)room (his actual room not the _other_ one) and placed the sandwich on his desk. He tapped the speaker button on his phone and hear the back and forth about how the whore should cut his comments when talking about important matters- _as if she can do that_ \- and her not giving a fuck- _like always_.

“As entertaining as it is to hear you too fight I have to go, super important secret business ya know? We can just meet another day if I'm not out murdering people ’cause I'm bored that is” Kokichi said, he normally said stuff like that it was fun hearing their reaction ever since the phenomenon of the S.S murderer started.

This person killed during the night, like most other serial killers, and primarily targeted young men or teenagers (the victims always looked fairly young but would never be children, like Ouma for example, he looked like a teenager but actually had twenty-four.) Apparently, they all died from the killer slicing their throats and after they were dead the murderer would beat the corpse up. Their nickname came from the most recent two murders, where a small _S.S_ was found written in the victim’s blood, usually in a corner of their home and with very shaky handwriting- Did he mention that the murdered normally killed them inside their own homes? No? Well, now you know.

Kokichi made himself comfortable and opened up the recording software (he didn't have a fancy recording room since the other extra room in the house was used for _that_ , but he had sound-proofed his (bed)room to use it as one. His listeners didn't seem to be bothered by this so it was fine), he checked that the microphone was plugged in- he remembered the time he forgot to plug it in and spent half an hour talking to nothing, it was embarrassing. He never did it again, of course, he was just stressed that day (his _job_ had been more difficult than usual.) _How could I be so stupid?_ \- he snickered a little at the memory.

Suddenly he heard the line phone ringing- _great advertisement, can't they bother me another time? I need to close the damn door more often._ Reluctantly, Kokichi made his way to the kitchen where the noise was coming from- and just when he was about to start too! At least it reminded him to close the door. The phone was inside the kitchen, it was close to the door so he could pick it up to say no and leave again (normally he would fuck around with the person at the other end of the line, pretending to be interested only to end up rejecting and making the person mad at him.)

“Yes? I was in the middle of something you know, I don't want to change my wifi company” Kokichi said- he _really_ didn't have the time to deal with this shit, he had other _stuff_ to attend to later.

For a few seconds, he didn't hear anything from the other end of the line- prank call? Honestly, what the fuck “Hi” The voice said, it sounded like a boy, and something about his tone made Kokichi tense up even though he couldn’t pinpoint what it was exactly (Atua knew he had a fair share of encounters with extremely weird people in his life.) “Apartment 11B, right?”

 _It’s probably just a delivery, yeah, it’s odd that they would call but still, it’s probably just that. Nothing to worry about._ ~~He couldn’t even lie to himself about this.~~ “I didn't order anything if that is what you were wondering, the sex toys are probably for my neighbours, those lesbians are pretty freaky. Their apartment is 11D” Without him noticing Ouma had started to breathe harder, the guy that called gave him super weird vibes and he wasn't about to tell him where he lived (Himiko wouldn't appreciate that he just told a stranger about her life, though, even if it was fake.)

Kokichi heard the soft breaths from the boy and if he focused enough the sound of footsteps was also there. He stayed in the call for a second longer but inevitably hung up- _well, that was weird as fuck. It had to be a prank, I mean come on what else would this asshole want?_ He made his way back to the bedroom yet the uneasiness was still there.

Kokichi jumped a little as he heard the ring of the line phone again, he debated with himself whether or not to answer but in the end, he thought- _fuck it, if it's that guy again I can tell him to fuck off and get to recording._ He picked the phone up again.

“What do you want?” His tone sounded a lot more aggressive than he wanted if it was that boy then he wasn't meant to know that Kokichi was uncomfortable with the call.

“You look pretty from your window”- _Okay. What. The. Fuck?!_ Instinctively Kokichi looked out the kitchen window while still holding onto the line phone, the voice on the other end sounded strangely sincere and he didn’t like that one bit (it was accompanied by a nervous undertone though.) “Wrong one, though you're still cute” Looking sideways proved to be ineffective, there was no one in the street below. His breath had speed up again- _calm down, he's fucking with you. Probably can't even see you, he's just some stupid fucking creep._

“Okay, is this a prank? Who the fuck are you?” He asked, finally having control of his voice, neither his nervousness nor uneasiness leaked into it- the guy was pissing him off, yes, this was eerie as fuck but also who did he think he was?

A chuckle came from the other side “You know that already, I know you’re smart enough to have figured it out by now” was all he responded, “Aren’t candlelit dinners much more romantic than the ones where they use lamps?”- _the fuck is this new topic of conversation? Maybe if I play along then I'll be fine, yeah, don't let him get to you._

“Are they? I've never been to one” Kokichi answered, his last boyfriend- _ugh,_ **_that guy_ ** _, also known as the reason why I haven't dated anyone in four years-_ would rarely take him out on dates let alone somewhere romantic.

“Let me show you then”- _the fuck? Is this guy asking me out?_ Then the lights cut out. Complete darkness filled the apartment, Kokichi frantically looked around the place (he had never been the biggest fan of the dark, that's why there were so many lights _there,_ being in a dark room with _that_ was one of the last things he wanted to do) but found that the only light came from the windows “aw, that sound was so cute, think you can do it again?” The creep said.

“Fuck off,” Kokichi said and hung up- _this is great, not only is this guy extremely fucking weird but now the lights cut out._ ~~_What if he did it?_~~ _No, that's stupid, he probably isn't even here._ He walked to his room and tried to find the phone in the darkness, thankfully the door was open so he could enter without a problem. Once he got it, Ouma turned on the flashlight immediately and weighed his options- he could either try and go downstairs to try to fix the lights himself. _Big nope,_ _because mister psycho might be there_ . _That's stupid he isn't._ Or he could wait it out since it was probably just a temporary problem.

The phone rang again, causing him to jump in surprise (for the second time that night.) He cursed under his breath and made the decision not to answer it- _honestly, fuck that guy. Fuck him! If this is one of_ **_his_ ** _friends playing a plank I'm so going to murder_ **_him_** _, it wouldn't be the first time, however, the last one was like two years ago so it wouldn't really make sense for it to be_ **_him_** _._ (The part that actually frustrated Ouma the most was that, not only couldn't he record his podcast, but he wouldn't be able to do _it_.)

Kokichi got up and checked the front door, he sighed in relief when he realized it was locked yet he added the second lock anyway, just in case. Next were the windows, thankfully they came with locks of their own so he was free to shut them and stop anyone from entering through them (unless they broke it, but he wasn't going to think about that.) Kokichi knew it was irrational to get this worked up over some ridiculous phone calls with a strange boy and the power going out but he couldn't help the feeling that he was being targeted- needless to say, it wasn't a good feeling.

The flashlight turned off when, this time, both of his phones rang- _how did this guy get my number?_ He declined the call and said fuck it- _if a candlelit dinner is what he wants then that's what he'll get._ Kokichi went to his room and grabbed the forgotten sandwich, placing it on the table, along with the napkin and water bottle. The candles were mostly in one of his desk’s drawers, so he took the scented wax and positioned some of them on top of the table as well, the others were around the kitchen counter and living room. Then he lit them up.

Almost as if on cue, the line phone rang and this time Kokichi answered. “Do you like it? Or is it difficult to see from the window, creep?” He said in an overly sweet tone, thought he did spat the last word out as if it was venom. The boy laughed, and Ouma swore he could hear him smirking.

“Didn't think that you would actually do it, thank you. This is my next question then, what is your favourite scary movie, Kichi?” Kokichi made a face of disgust towards the nickname, did this weirdo really think he could just call him that? But, fine, he could play along at least until the police got here (police though? He knew it wasn't precisely an option considering what was in _there_.) “What's with the face? Don't you like the name, love?” The sound of footsteps was louder as if he was stepping on concrete now.

“If it comes from you, then no, beloved. I like paranormal stuff, it's the only thing that can remotely scare me, perhaps The Conjuring one?” He replied, without noticing he had sat on the table (an action that he would usually make when talking with his friends), so he quickly got up and went to the kitchen and hung up- _it sounds like he wants me to plan a fucking movie date, how about he fucks off?_

It was too late though, Kokichi had already committed to this and now he was going to play this game until he won because that's what he always did, win. If the psycho wanted a _chance_ at beating him then he would need more than a creepy atmosphere and crappy pet names. While in the kitchen he grabbed a second plate and made another sandwich- _movie date it is then. I think you'll enjoy this,_ **_love_ **.

He only ever entered _that_ room on an emergency (if he wasn't doing the _usual,_ of course) so reaching for the doorknob without his normal attire felt out of place. Kokichi opened the door and went directly to the _tools_ , a butcher knife should be a good self-defence weapon, right? It was better at cutting than a regular knife yet it was just as easy to carry around (all of the other _tools_ were too big anyway.) Satisfied with his choice, Ouma left the room and closed the door behind him (it was the only room where he _never_ forgot to shut it.)

Kokichi stopped in front of the tv, how was he supposed to put on a movie if the lights were out? He approached the window closest to it but didn't see anyone outside (of course he didn't), he brought his phone closer to his ear anyway trying to signal for the boy to call him. Then the phone rang- _is he really outside on the street? Yeah, I should have known that from the beginning._

“Oops, just realise that we won't be able to watch the movie, for more reasons than one,” he said the last part in a lower tone “Sorry about that. How about we do something a little different? What games do you like? I really enjoy playing hide and seek with my dates, babe”- _so he's keeping up the pet names, fine then. Also, hide and seek? Talk about a cliché horror movie trope._

“Depends who has to hide, sugar cube, you or me?” The answer was obvious but Kokichi was in too deep. He heard a small _ping_ from the other side of the phone- _don't tell me-_ and then the footsteps returned.

“You obviously, sweetheart. You better start, I’m pretty close by and we wouldn’t want our fun to end so soon, now would we?” Once again, Kokichi could feel the guy’s smirk. He should have known that would be his response (and he _did_ ), regardless he tried to think of different hiding spots inside of the apartment as a soft sound started getting closer to his door.

“Of course not, hon. Good luck” He said and hung up- it was already what, the fourth time he did that? Kokichi held onto the handle of the knife harder, this was it, the main act. In the end, his room was the best place to hide in, the wardrobe was pretty big and he could fit without trouble, the clothes and shoes would also work as camouflage. It wasn't perfect, however, it was the best that he had right now- he could only hope that was enough.

Kokichi hurried to his (bed)room, leaving the candles and food alone- _all that hard work for nothing. Stop. It’s not the time to think about that._ He opened the closet door and manoeuvred around the belonging that we're inside of it, the shoes were on top of a shelve and his small size gave him the ability to fit perfectly. As soon as he settled in comfortably a _click_ came from the front door, signalling that it had been successfully lock-picked, then came the second one and with that his door was now open to the intruder.

The boy closed the door behind him and walked into the apartment. “I didn't know your place was as pretty as its owner, you have good taste, love” he called out in a sweet voice, it even had an undertone of anxiety. If he paid enough attention, that is- Kokichi noticed it sounded different from the phone calls, he couldn't deny it sounded nice. _What's wrong with you? This guy is trying to kill you and you think about his voice. In my defence, he's flirting with me_ **_a lot_** _. That doesn't really defend shit, though._

Kokichi stopped his mental rambling when he heard a door opening, it was far away so it certainly wasn't from his room. “Wow, I didn't know you did _this kind_ of thing. Is that why you didn't scream earlier? Don't worry I'm going to make you scream _all_ night.” (Kokichi noticed that he was talking about _that_ room, hopefully, he wouldn't touch anything.) “You seemed like an innocent person, I guess appearances are deceiving.” Ouma heard a small laugh that died down the hall as the boy made his way to the dining room.

“Did you want to have a date, love? Because you prepared everything. I won't let it go to waste, okay? I like the candles too they fit you”- _as if you would know that. Wait, has he been stalking me or did he see me once and chose that I was a good target? Now that I think about it, his MO fits S.S a lot...holy shit. Is he?-_ Kokichi had to hold a small giggle, which was replaced with a grin- _this is going to be fun, maybe I can even use him for_ **_it_ ** _._

“Beloved” the boy called- _great, now he's using my nickname. He sounds really close, I hope the clothes are enough. Thank God I use so many obnoxious colours._ “This is the last room so you have to be here, don't worry we'll have a lot of fun together, I promise”- _oh, we will, trust me._ Kokichi heard him stepping inside of his (bed)room and stopping, presumably to take a moment and scan the room in search for possible hiding spots. First, he went towards the bed (he heard the mattress creak a little so he could only guess that the boy laid on it for a bit), then the desk and finally he stopped in front of the closet- it's funny, Kokichi hadn't been in the closet since high school. _Not the time to make jokes about your sexuality._

The door opened and Ouma tried to shrink as much as possible, holding his breath. The boy had navy blue hair that covered the corner of his face, a small strand stood up at the top (Kokichi had the odd impulse to play with it.) The part that Ouma focused on more, however, were his eyes, they were gold and extremely captivating, Kokichi felt like he couldn't look away. Long eyelashes adorned his eyes as well, which made him look a little more feminine- if this was any other situation then Kokichi would have to admit that he was attractive and totally would have accepted a normal date with him. _Unfortunately, he's trying to kill me. Why are the hot guys always evil?_

“Hey. It’s nice finally seeing you up close” Kokichi snapped out his thoughts about the boy, he was in front of him, too close to his face for comfort. “It’s okay, don’t look so scared. It does seem like I won though.” Ouma put on a blank expression and stared at the boy. “You’re even cuter like this, especially your eyes, they’re beautiful” Kokichi was caught by surprise when the guy placed a hand on his cheek and started moving his thumb up the down, the contact with his neck send small shivers down his spine (the comment also made him aware of the fact that he _forgot_ his contact.)

Ouma was aware that it was _now_ if he wanted to win (and he certainly did, the guy was definitely wrong for thinking he was the one that did) then he had to fight back. The butcher knife moved upwards towards the other’s wrist and made a cut, it was mainly superficial but it was enough to earn a _hiss_ from the boy and the hand was removed from his face. The navy-haired boy examined the outside of his wrist and looked but at Kokichi with a tiny grin on his face.

“You don't fail to impress me, love. Are you going to get out of the closet or do you want my help? You do have a lot of shoes, so it might be difficult.” The boy moved around his own knife pointing it at Kokichi’s shoes. “I'm going to the bathroom, I know you have bandages there. Please don't do anything stupid and hurt yourself, babe.” And just like that he left- _What? He can't possibly ignore the fact that I have a knife too, I can take him down. I know it. Though he probably has more weapons somewhere, at least if he's S.S._ Regardless, Ouma stepped out of the wardrobe and watched from his bedroom door as the boy cleaned and bandaged his wound.

“Yes, honey?” The boy looked up and met Kokichi’s eyes (he kept his facade up the whole time, he couldn't let the murderer see his weakness), but he didn't respond. “Okay..” the murdered returned his gaze to his own wrist “Come on, let's have that dinner you took the time to make” He stood up and signalled Kokichi to follow him- behind his mask Ouma was baffled, the dude didn't even give a fuck! _I'm obviously armed and could stab him at any time, so why was he so..relaxed? Is this normal for him? I mean, I definitely didn't hear the police mention it! And it doesn't make sense, he did seem surprised when he entered **that** room after all and he looks like he's a shit liar. _

The navy-haired boy sat on one end of the table (the one that Kokichi had set up for him, but was sure it wouldn't be used) and Ouma on the other. “Okay. Are you gonna tell me who you are? Because I'm getting kinda tired of not knowing anything.” The purple-haired boy spoke up (more like complained.) The other looked at him and smiled before taking a bite from his food.

“I thought that was obvious enough, I'm who the public calls S.S. If you’re asking for my name, however..” The boy took another bite and swallowed, Kokichi watched intensely looking for any sign that the next piece of information could be a lie. “I’m Saihara Shuichi” and that was the truth, he wasn't lying, Kokichi could tell. “What’s yours?”

“You’re kinda a shit stalker if you don't know that already” Ouma responded, looking at his own food tentatively, he wanted to eat- it _was_ his dinner and he hadn't been able to eat it because of all this shit- but didn't feel safe enough to do it around Saihara.

“Yeah, I know your name. I'm just trying to create conversation, Kichi, that's all.” Kokichi could still hear that small edge of anxiousness to the other’s voice, which made absolutely no sense but he digressed. “Speaking of which, wanna explain that room over there? I'm curious, it doesn't seem like something a normal person would have” Shuichi pointed at _that_ room. “You know I can't judge since I do that type of thing too.” Ouma debated for a moment but in the end, gave in- he was probably going to die anyway so it wouldn't hurt to tell someone after all these years, right?

“Don’t think we’re the same, though, because we aren't. I sell organs, you wouldn't know how much money you can make from selling someone’s heart or lungs.” Kokichi said (too) happily and Shuichi looked at him with amusement “What? You said it yourself, appearances are deceiving. Never would have guessed that the local serial killer was so hot, but here you are.” He saw the murderer's face flush slightly- _oh my Atua, what am I doing with my life?_

“How long have you been doing it? You know I've been murdering people for a couple of months now, maybe a year, but that room makes you seem like an expert” Shuichi asked, he had already finished his food and his attention was entirely on Kokichi, the intensity of his haze almost made Ouma look away (keyword: **_almost_**. If he wanted to win this game then no weakness was allowed.)

“Two years. I started right after college ’cause I had a bunch of debt and a diploma from meds school that could get me a job as a surgeon, the thing is I had to work an unpaid internship before I could actually get the job. The first one was my high school bully, she was such a bitch, and incredibly trusting too. I don't really like killing people though, just grabbing my good old knife and cutting them open like rag dolls” He swung his butcher knife back and forth to emphasise (it was his trusty knife, the one he always used when he _cut people open._ ) “I have a question for _you_. Why are you doing this Saihara-chan?” The murderer raised an eyebrow “Why are we eating together? Why do you keep calling me pet names and act as if you didn't totally come here to kill me?”

Shuichi laughed- _he's fucking laughing, the fuck?!-_ “Can’t I be interested in you without murdering you?” Kokichi stared at him blankly “What? You're gorgeous and I love your voice, maybe I just wanted to have a date with you.”

“That's bullshit, then why did you cut the lights out? Why did you make me hide before you got here and why were you so creepy during the phone calls?” If he was going to die, then Kokichi wanted to know the answer to every one of his questions. Shuichi kept smiling- again if this was any other setting then Kokichi would have found it a nice, comforting gesture. But right now? _Hell no_.

“Come over here,” Shuichi told him, yet Ouma didn't move. The murder sighed “Kokichi, I'm not going to hurt you, really, please come over here” Kokichi didn't trust him, but there was _something_ about him that made the organ harvester get up and walk towards Saihara. “Thank you, see it’s so much easier when you do as I ask.” He moved up to caress Kokichi’s cheek again and this time he didn't receive a cut on his wrist (that's because the butcher knife was abandoned on his side of the table, at least that was what Ouma wanted to think.)

“I don’t want to kill you Kichi, I’m sorry if I scared you. I mean, yes, I did come here with the intention to do so but now I don't want to anymore. You're so much more interesting than all of the others, they would just shout at me and call the police sometimes, but you, you didn't do any of that, you even played along to everything I said. Kokichi, ever since the first time I saw you I thought you were the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen and I know that we only talked through those “creepy phone calls” but I can tell that we aren’t that different. You already know who I am and I know that you won't go to the police because of your own criminal history, so what do you say we turn this into an actual date?”- _excuse me? Is he being serious right now?-_ “I think that this would be much more interesting than a normal one too, with all the adrenaline from earlier and everything” Shuichi kept looking at Kokichi in the eyes and didn't stop caressing his cheek as he said it. Ouma didn't know why but he felt his face getting warmer- it had been so long since someone said something like that and _actually meant it._ Maybe he was just desperate but hearing Shuichi say all those things made him feel happy- _don't tell me that I like this guy. How pathetic can I get?_

“Okay, fine let's turn this into a date or whatever. I wouldn't mind your company, even if you are the big bad murderer that everyone is talking about” He saw Shuichi’s eyes lit up as he said it and he couldn't help but return the smile with one of his own. “You do have a point about the date thing, Saihara-chan. However, it wasn't fun running around my house to set all of this up while being scared that you would suddenly break down my door. And then you cut off my power, that was so mean if you Shuichi!” He stared at the murderer’s look of concern when the fake tears started, the navy-haired boy began frantically wiping them off with his fingers.

“I’m so sorry my love, I'll make it up to you, please don’t cry” Kokichi couldn't believe he had made the most feared serial killer in the region concerned about him with some crocodile tears- _he must really care. That's kinda weird though, he is known for killing a bunch of guys but it's kind of...sweet in its own bittersweet way._ Ouma made the waterfall stop and Shuichi sighed in relief at the purple-haired boy’s giggle. They looked at each other for a moment, full of anticipation, before Shuichi leaned in and connected their lips, Kokichi froze for a second- needless to say, he wasn't expecting this to happen- but then accepted it and kissed back. Yes, Saihara Shuichi was a serial killer who had murdered four people, but, for some strange reason, this just felt right- Kokichi knew it couldn't be called _love,_ yet there was _something_ there and he couldn't pinpoint what. 

The pair kept kissing as the murderer sat back down and the other boy placed himself on his lap, their lips parting for a shorter period each time, barely giving them enough time to breathe between kisses- the last time Ouma had felt like this was years ago and it felt so intoxicating, kissing Shuichi was addicting and, right now, it was as if he would die without it- _I think I've gone insane. Meh, as if I wasn't before. He's a really good kisser too._

They parted to catch their breath, never taking their eyes off each other. “I take it you didn't mind that I kissed you?” Shuichi asked, panting, Kokichi stared at him blankly- _is he really asking this right now?_ _Acting as if we weren't making out a second ago._ “Do you want this? Because you know that I’m not doing this without your consent”- _Even if he_ ** _is_** _a murderer, at least he has some respect for other people. Good to know._ He started making circles in Kokichi’s waist, causing a to chill go down the other’s spine, it was a very pleasant motion- _how touch starved am I that I break from him simply touching my fucking waist? I know I'm desperate but I didn't know it was to this level, control yourself Kokichi!_

“What exactly is _this_ Mister S.S?” Kokichi asked (he was trying pretty hard to sound confident at this point), placing a hand on the other’s chest and moving in to kiss him again. Shuichi’s grip on his waist tightened and Ouma jumped up a bit, making the murderer smirk. “Fine, yes Shuichi. I want this, I feel the same way as you do.” Was this because of the adrenaline rush or some other reason, Kokichi wouldn't be able to tell, the only thing he did know was that he wanted whatever _this_ was to happen. Now.

“I’m glad. Feel free to tell me if I make anything that makes you uncomfortable, okay, babe?” Kokichi nodded. Shuichi kissed him again, pressing their bodies close together, they were both craving the contact. He licked Ouma’s bottom lip, asking for permission to deepen the kiss and Kokichi parted his lips in response- it had been quite a while since he had done anything like this with anyone so he was a little wary of doing it wrong, Shuichi seemed to know what he was doing though. _Does he do this often?_

He was brought back to reality by the feeling of Shuichi sucking on his neck- _thank Atua that I use my scarf every day, wouldn't want the whore to ask about this._ He relished in the feeling, it was absolutely wonderful (he had always loved how it felt to be marked after all.) The murderer kept leaving soft kisses around the rest of his neck, occasionally moving to his face and placing open-mouth kisses on his lips as well, a few moans escaped Kokichi’s mouth and he desperately tried to hold them in- _when did I lose complete control over my body?_ **_Give it back._ **

“I'm going to lift you up, so hold on tight,” Shuichi said as he detached himself from Ouma’s neck, the boy whined at the loss of that amazing sensation but accepted it anyway- he had a pretty clear idea of what was going to happen and, honestly, he wasn't complaining. As Saihara has said he stood up and kept his arms around Kokichi’s waist, the boy wrapped his legs around the other’s body and kept his arms around Shuichi’s neck. “I told you I was going to make you scream tonight, love” he whispered against the purple-haired boy's ears and Ouma swore someone lit his entire _fucking_ face on fire.

He giggled in anticipation while the murderer walked into the bedroom- thankfully he had kept the door open, _thanks past Kokichi._

***

The next morning, Kokichi woke up with a yawn. “You sound like a kitten, it's cute” he heard the voice next to him say, a small giggle accompanying it, Ouma looked up and was met with a pair of golden eyes. He smiled, they had only met yesterday but Shuichi had already called him cute _a lot._ The navy-haired boy placed a kiss on his forehead “Are you feeling alright, honey?” he asked.

“Well I certainly can't feel my lower back, but other than that I would say I feel great, my beloved. How about you?” Kokichi replayed, he knew it was a lost cause even trying to stretch since it would probably end up in pain, so he stayed close to Shuichi’s chest- it was pretty damn comfortable to be held like that, and he was lucky that, as Shuichi had said, he was “the perfect size for his arms”.

“Does it hurt too bad? I didn't mean to be so rough last night” A fact that Kokichi had learned while they were doing their... _activity_ last night- call it playing twister if you want, that is if playing twisted was something that normal people did naked. Shut up already- was that Shuichi cared about him quite a bit, he had constantly asked if he was hurting him or anything alike and Kokichi really appreciated it (even if it could get slightly annoying, like, yes dude we are about to _fuck_ it's okay if you take off my pants.)

“Oh my Atua, it's fine Shuichi, I enjoyed it” Kokichi wiggled his eyebrows at the boy beside him. “And as much as I like being on your arms we have to get up, I'm _hungry”_ he whined, Shuichi’s only reaction was to laugh at his antics and give him a kiss. He got up and grabbed his clothes from the pile of discarded items they had thrown it in last night and got dressed- Ouma wouldn't admit it, but he watched as Saihara did it. It wasn't his fault that the guy was so hot..and well built..and attractive to look at..and oh dear lord his face burnt again. 

The navy-haired boy turned around to look at Kokichi and the boy ripped his gaze away from the _gorgeous_ person in front of him. “Do you need help getting dressed? You were looking at me a lot and you did mention your back hurting” Saihara scratched the back of his neck.

Kokichi huffed “I was simply admiring how hot you are, Shuichi, can't I do that?” It was incredible how he could casually go back to his usual attitude, he was nothing like this last night (he told himself it was merely because of how much time had passed since the last he had done anything like that, but Kokichi knew it wasn't true.)

“Oh” The murderer blushed at the comment- okay, Kokichi’s drastic change of demeanour was one thing but Shuichi’s was something completely out of this world. He was supposed to be a cunning serial killer yet he blushed at the slightest of comments! (Not that he was shy the previous night.) He needed to stop thinking about it. _You slept with him once and now that's all you think about, good job Kokichi._ “If you want I can carry you, I don't mind.”

Ouma looked at him and smirked- was Shuichi really willing to do so many things for him or was it just because Kokichi told him that his ass hurt? Who knows, but the purple-haired boy was _definitely_ using this to his advantage.

“Would you really do that for me? Thanks, Shu! Could you get me a new pair of clothes, by the way, I don't wanna walk all the way over there.” Kokichi asked. Shuichi nodded and picked up the clothes from the floor, placing them on a chair, then he walked over to the closet (it seemed like so long ago when he had had to hide inside of it) and grabbed what looked to be a pyjama and a pair of underwear. He handed them to Kokichi and got a cheerful “thank you” in response.

When Ouma was dressed Shuichi picked him up as he promised (bridal style, mind you. Kokichi, of course, commented on how strong he was), and took him to the kitchen. There the purple-haired boy started making breakfast, it was just some simple scrambled eggs but they should do the trick. As Kokichi cooked, Shuichi came from behind and hugged his waist, the small boy jumped a little at the action but soon relaxed and looked over his shoulder.

“Yes~? Do you need anything Mister S.S or did you miss holding me?” Shuichi’s only response was to bury his head on the other’s hair and tighten his hold- Kokichi didn't mind this at all, it made him feel safe and had an odd air of domesticity to it. He giggled “If you're so tired you can go lay on the couch, I'll bring you your breakfast as the good stay-at-home boyfriend I am.”

“Boyfriend?” Shuichi asked, (unfortunately, it was muffled by Kokichi’s octopus hair so the boy couldn't understand a thing) Ouma hummed, confused as to what Saihara was trying to say. “I asked, am I your..boyfriend?” The purple-haired boy stopped his actions and looked back at him, a blank expression plastered on his face.

“Well, you _did_ fuck me and keep calling me pet names all the time, not to mention all the compliments and stuff like that. So I think it's safe to say that you totally want to date me and I'm not against the idea, I actually kinda..like you Shuichi.” Kokichi felt ridiculous saying the last part, it felt as if he was asking his ex out all over again (yes, he hadn't had another boyfriend since they broke up and they had dated for four years so it had been pretty hard to forget to, not that Kokichi would admit how many nights he spent crying over that asshole.)

“Kokichi,” Saihara said and placed a hand on his cheek- it seemed like the guy really liked doing that since he had done it a couple of times already- “You know that I feel the same way. I would love to be your boyfriend” They both smiled at each other like idiots until Ouma got up on his tiptoes and kissed Shuichi. The navy-haired boy was quick to respond, kissing him back and gently pressing Kokichi against the kitchen’s counter. If the bowl wasn't right behind him, the organ harvester would have jumped on top of it but, alas, he wasn't able to and they had to break the kiss when his elbow hit the eggs and almost made them fall.

The couple looked at each other and laughed, the whole thing was absurd. They had met last night because Shuichi started calling Kokichi through the line phone as a sort of warning that he was coming to kill him, Kokichi (already familiar with murder since he sold organs as a living) freaked out but ended up playing along and arranged the whole dinner. Then, Shuichi broke into his apartment, found the room were he... _deals_ with the bodies, then found him hidden in a closet and got a cut on his wrist from touching Kokichi’s cheek, they ate sandwiches for dinner, Shuichi declared his love for Kokichi, they had intercourse and now they're dating- _and I don’t think I would have it any other way._

“We’re so weird, beloved” Ouma said and practically threw himself at Saihara who caught him and hugged him close. “I mean, you came here to kill me and now you're dating me” He stuck his tongue out “It sucks to be you, seems like you aren’t as good of a murderer as you thought.” Kokichi got closer and placed a kiss to the tip of Shuichi’s nose, who kept laughing.

“I actually think I'm extremely lucky that I even entertained the thought of killing you” A kiss was planted on the organ harvester’s forehead- it all felt so sweet, more than all his grape pantas combined. “On that topic, you mentioned you don't like killing people, right, love?” Kokichi nodded- he had already gotten used to the pet names.

“Oh, that was a lie, nishishi, I’ll have you know that I _love_ murdering people.” Saihara frowned and opened his mouth to respond, but Ouma cut him off. “That's the actual lie, though. Killing people is super disgusting, I have to slice their throats because I can't damage the organs in any way so I normally knock them out or feed them some type of poison if I'm close. I hate it, I always have. It doesn't matter though, I have to do it in order to get the merchandise.” The organ harvester sighed- ever since he was a child he had hated the act of murder, now he was more accustomed to it but it didn't mean that he liked nor enjoyed it.

“I see, in that case, I have an idea.” Kokichi’s curiosity peaked- _is he really going to_ \- “How about I do it for you”- _he did._ The purple-haired boy’s eyes widened and Shuichi smiled in return- _he's willing to do that for me? I guess it isn't that big of a deal for him since he already killed a bunch of people._

“Would you do that? That's so _romantic_ Shushu, maybe we can have our future dates hunting down unsuspecting civilians.” The organ harvester joked- he obviously didn't want any future outings to be like that but he didn't know how to accept his _boyfriend’s_ (that felt weird to say...or think, I guess) kindness anymore. “I still don't understand why you do so many things for me, but thanks” he mumbled the last part, too embarrassed of the murderer hearing it.

“Because I love you and I would do anything for you, so if you are uncomfortable killing people then let me do it for you. That way you can keep working and I can keep using it as a way to relieve stress.” The murderous couple shared a kiss- normal people would think that they were extremely weird, one of them enjoyed murdering innocent men while the other sold people’s organs to earn money. Regardless of that, it wasn't like either of them cared, right now, the only thing that mattered was each other.

“Hey, Kichi?” Kokichi hummed in acknowledgement “What are you going to do about these?” Shuichi kissed one of the many hickies adorning his boyfriend’s neck, receiving a whine in return.

“I'll just use my scarf, it's fine, my beloved” Ouma responded, burying his face on the other’s chest. Suddenly they heard a ring coming from the bedroom- flashbacks folded the small boy’s mind, he still couldn't believe that was just yesterday. Begrudgingly, Kokichi went to pick it up and cringed at the contact name: _Resident whore,_ but he accepted the video call anyway. “The fuck you need, slut?”

“Shut the fuck up shota, I was just checking in ’cause you totally stood us up last night- is that a hickey?! You gotta be fucking kidding me, did you really not hang out with us to fuck someone, twink?!”- _fuck, where is my scarf? Shuichi just mentioned this and now Miu saw it, fuck, fuck, shit, calm down. Pretend like this is totally fine._ He saw the slut laughing through the call.

“Shut up, whore. Can't I bang my own boyfriend?” Kokichi replied and Miu stopped for a moment to process the new information, she blinked at him. “What? Did you really think I would be single for so long bitch? I'm irresistible.”

“Hold up, hold up. You have a boyfriend? Since when? Is he there? I need to meet him, you need my approval and all that shit.” Ouma rolled his eyes, nonetheless, he did as Miu asked and went to the kitchen. He got close to Shuichi (he had looked up the recipe for scrambled eggs and continued the food that Kokichi started) and asked him to bend down a little so that his face appeared in the camera. “Damn cock-itchy, he's hot. Sup’, I'm the gorgeous Iruma Miu and if you do _anything_ to the shota I'm personally murdering you, got that?” The voice shouted from the phone.

The murderer laughed a little at the threat- _because of course, he did_ \- and nodded. “I know, he's the most beautiful person I've ever seen,” Ouma said, recycling Shuichi’s speech from last night, he loved the way the other’s face got red at the compliments.

They stayed talking with Miu in the kitchen for a couple more minutes (the most awkward question was by far “how the fuck did ya even meet?” and perhaps “how long have you been keeping this from me, twink?”, neither of them was about to tell the girl what _truly_ happened so Kokichi- being the expert liar he is- invented a story about how they met at a Starbucks when he forgot his rewards card and Shuichi offered to pay for his drink with his own.) When the couple finally hung up they discussed what to do for the day.

“I can take you on a normal date if you would like. No, hiding or threatening phone calls, I promise and, again, sorry about that.” Shuichi proposed.

“Sound wonderful, my beloved” Kokichi said and gave him a quick kiss “But we should probably finish breakfast first, we wouldn't want your hard work to go to waste now would we?” They shared another peck and then the couple of murders continued cooking.

Kokichi knew that life would be _a lot_ more interesting now that Shuichi was around- _maybe this is_ **_love_ ** _after all._

 _  
_And if you asked him, Kokichi would say that in the end, he _did win_ this game.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I wasn’t too sure how to end this so it’s a bit awkward.  
> Did you like the reveal? I think it was a little obvious but still...  
> Hopefully Shuichi wasn’t so out of character it’s bothering, sorry.  
> Have a great day/night everyone~!


End file.
